


Rule Twelve, Broken

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Abuse, Bruises, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs notices bruises on Tony and decides to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Twelve, Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> **Warning** : Light bondage and abuse, dark story, no happy ending. Did I mention no happy ending?  
>  **Author's Notes** : Written for naemi's request at NCIS Story Tellers (ncis_slash_fic@lj)  
> "I'm in the mood for something darker, so how about Tim being the aggressor in an abusive relationship? Your choice as to who/when/how."

Gibbs had noticed the bruising. “Tony, is everything okay?”

“Sure, Boss. Everything is just peachy. I would say just Ducky, but then we’d have to go see how Ducky is doing.”

Gibbs’ gut still told him Tony was hiding something. As he sipped his coffee, his eyes often glanced across to Tony’s desk, watching him work. He couldn’t put a finger on it, but something just didn’t feel right. 

Between reading his reports and taking phone calls, Gibbs kept an eye on Tony, who continued working as if nothing was wrong. But then he caught a glimpse of Tim staring at Tony. McGee looked upset. The longer he studied the pair, the more he felt there was an issue between them.

“You’re still coming over tonight?” Tim asked Tony as the pair caught the elevator after their shift.

“Sure, McAnxious. I said I’d come over, I’ll come over.”

Tim still looked doubtful, but he accepted Tony’s answer.

Three hours later, Tony drummed out a beat on Tim’s door. “Are you mad at me?” he asked when Tim let him in.

“I just thought we had something between us. I heard Enright talking about some hot date you had planned for this weekend.”

Wrapping his arm around Tim’s shoulder, Tony smiled. “What we have, it’s convenient. It’s a bonding thing. You didn’t really think I was going to give up going out with chicks, did you?”

“I thought Abby and I had a great thing going on, but the whole commitment thing got in the way. You _know_ what happened. Now you’re doing the same thing to me?”

Giving Tim’s shoulder a squeeze, Tony released him and headed into the kitchen to check out the beer supply. “Yeah, but I never made you wear a dog collar.”

“Tony, this is serious. I thought we had something and you’re acting like we don’t.”

“You know how Gibbs feels about co-workers dating.”

Outside, Gibbs sat in his car watching the building. He had followed Tony to see where he went and was surprised when he had headed over to Tim’s place. He had known the pair had grown close and that Tim had some insecurity issues. It was Gibbs who had asked Tony to help mentor the young agent and make him feel wanted. Gibbs himself wasn’t the type to get too touchy feely with his agents. He had a reputation as someone difficult to work for and he preferred it that way. 

Inside the apartment, the pair moved into the bedroom, watching each other as they undressed. It had become a weekly ritual for them. After a long week at work they would meet at Tim’s place on Friday evenings and shower together before sex. Tim moved into the bathroom first, turning on the water and testing the temperature.

After Tim entered the shower, Tony joined him, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist from behind. A moment later, Tim turned to face Tony and kissed him. Grabbing Tony’s wrists, Tim pinned him against the back wall of the shower as he continued to kiss him deeply. 

Tony allowed Tim to take the upper hand. It was his chance to release the tensions of the week and to just enjoy some mindless sex. He’d convinced himself that it was a good way to ensure he didn’t push Tim too far.

When Tim finally pulled himself away from Tony, he stood beneath the warm spray of water and gazed at Tony for a few seconds before grabbing the soap. After lathering up, he pulled Tony close again, rubbing his hands across Tony’s back. 

“I want to try something different tonight,” Tim said as he dried himself off.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“I read in the report about Otto, when you and Ziva found Jaime Jones tied up in Lieutenant Seabrook’s apartment, he was tied to the four posts of her bed. And the ball gag. I can’t get that image out of my mind. I thought it could be interesting to try that.”

Tony looked doubtful, but nodded. “Okay, Timmy. If you think you’re ready for a little light bondage, I think I can handle that. So, who gets tied down?”

“Well, I was thinking I could tie you up. I bought some rope and a ball gag.”

“Did you now, my little McShopper? Okay.”

Dropping the towel from around his waist, Tony headed for the bed and flopped down on the mattress before rolling over. “We going to wrestle first? Handcuffs?”

Taking the rope from his dresser drawer, Tim wrapped one end around Tony’s wrist and tied the other end to the bed post. “Don’t see why we have to do that,” he said as he grabbed Tony’s other wrist and tied it to another bed post. Moments later, he had both of Tony’s ankles bound and tied to bed posts as well.

Standing back, he admired the view of Tony lying naked on the bed, tied and helpless. 

“Now what?” asked Tony as he tested the ropes.

Tim smiled and retrieved a bag from his closet and flipped it over, dumping the contents onto the bed. Picking out the ball gag, he strapped it around Tony’s head as Tony struggled to view the items that had settled onto the mattress, at least until Tim placed a length of dark cloth across his eyes. 

When he attempted to speak, the sound was muffled and the words lost. Tim smiled more broadly and began kissing Tony’s neck, working his way down to Tony’s nipples. As Tim was licking and sucking one nipple, Tony heard the sound of metal pieces and determined that Tim was searching through the items he had tossed onto the bed. Moments later Tim paused as he attached a clamp to one nipple, smiling when Tony arched his back and moaned.

After spending some time licking the other nipple, Tim pinched it and twisted it slightly, again pleased with the reaction from Tony. Once he had captured it with another nipple clamp, Tim allowed his fingers to glide across Tony’s bare skin, making note of which places drew moans or caused him to squirm.

Grabbing the lube, Tim positioned himself near Tony’s groin and traced the length of Tony’s cock with on finger before grasping it and pumping it a few times until it as hard. After coating his fingers with lube, Tim slowly pressed one in and out of Tony’s hole a few times, watching it intensely, seemingly mesmerized by the movement. Within a few minutes, he added a second finger and used his other hand to grasp Tony’s cock as he began licking at the tip before sucking the head of the cock into his mouth.

He listened as Tony’s breathing changed and he began thusting his cock upward toward Tim’s mouth then pressed his ass down against Tim’s fingers, attempting to push them deeper inside. Tossing his head back and forth, he moaned for more against the ball gag.

Tim sucked Tony’s cock until he was on the verge of coming then tightened his grip at the base, attempting the hold the orgasm back. After removing his fingers, Tim positioned his cock at Tony’s entrance and pushed in quickly, feeling lightheaded as he pressed into the tight warmth. 

Looking down, he couldn’t prevent his mind from spinning, going over his feelings for Tony. He knew he loved him at least on some level. Tony was intelligent and funny. He may not know everything that Tim knew about computers, but he had experience and street smarts. And he was good looking. Tim never thought anyone as handsome as Tony would ever give him a second look. 

In Tony he had found a mentor, friend and lover. Abby may have turned him on to different possibilities, but Tony had been the one to take that step with him. He seemed game to try anything Tim would suggest. He liked handcuffing Tony and throwing him down across various pieces of furniture and fucking him for as long has his cock would stay hard. He smiled as he remembered taking Tony over his writing table.

Seeing bruising appear on Tony’s skin brought a smile to his face, knowing that he was the one who had put them there. He wondered what other people thought or what Tony would say if questioned. He’d probably allude to some sexual escapade that had gotten a little out of hand and imply it was with a woman.

Tim tightened his grip on Tony’s cock and pumped it a couple of times as he thrusted in deeper. He’d found that he liked sex hard and rough and was pleased that Tony seemed happy to play along, but the thought of Tony still being with other people bothered him.

Gibbs had the keys to his agents’ apartments. It wasn’t something he had demanded, but a suggestion. It was never known when one of them could be killed or if someone might follow them home and attack them. Since they all currently lived alone, it seemed like a good idea even if it was just to check on or care for a sick friend.

The key slid easily into the lock and Gibbs quietly eased the door open. Stopping in his tracks, he listened for a moment. On hearing the moaning and panting, he wondered what the hell his agents were up to. They were obviously in Tim’s bedroom. Gibbs slowly walked across the apartment and noticed Tony’s jacket on a chair.

As he neared the bedroom, he pushed the door open, shocked by what he saw going on. He’d thought they were watching porn together and was not prepared to see his lead agent strapped down to the bed with his junior agent fucking him.

“Hey!” he yelled, pushing the door open fully. “What the hell is going on?”

Just hearing the voice, Tony knew exactly who had walked in on them. The gruffness of the voice and the thought of being caught in the act by their boss sent him over the edge. As the orgasm washed through his body, his semen splashed across Tim’s chest, which triggered Tim’s own orgasm.

Gibbs paused for a moment, then moved into action, pulling Tim’s arm. “Get the hell off of him. Go clean up.”

Thrown off balance, Tim fell onto the floor then scrambled to his feet and hustled into the bathroom. Once inside, he pushed the door closed and locked it. It was probably futile as Gibbs would never be stopped by a locked door, but it helped settle Tim’s mind. Leaning onto the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror. What had he just done? Why was Gibbs even at his apartment? There wasn’t time to ponder. Knowing Gibbs would be waiting, he hopped into the shower.

Gibbs wasted no time in releasing Tony from the straps, clamps and ball gag. “What’s going on Tony? You know about rule twelve.”

Sitting up, Tony rubbed his wrists then his sore nipples before reaching for his shirt. “We’re not dating. Technically.”

“Sleeping with a co-worker is a bad idea, DiNozzo.”

“Is that why you walked in on us?”

“I followed you tonight because I was concerned.”

“About what?”

“The bruises. On your arms, your wrists, your neck. I didn’t think much of it the first time, but those faded more appeared. Every Monday you come into work with fresh bruises. It’s obvious someone has been abusing you on the weekends.”

“It’s not like that, Boss. You asked me to spend time with McGee. He just likes it a little rough. Not exactly what I would have suspected about our little computer geek.”

“Why not? Isn’t he into all that online gaming stuff? The whole culture is wrapped up in violence and killing.”

Tony nodded as he pulled up his pants. “Okay, that does make a little sense.”

The pair turned to watch Tim enter the room wrapped in a towel. Gibbs was on him a moment later, pushing him up against the wall with a forearm across his neck. “If you put one more bruise on DiNozzo, you will answer to me. Got it?” he yelled.

Glancing off to one side, Tim nodded.

Pulling back, Gibbs glared at him. “You need to make a choice, McGee. You know my rules about dating co-workers. And if I have to spell this out for you, that also means no sexual activities with a co-worker either.”

“But, I thought,” Tim stammered only to be cut off by Gibbs.

“No, you weren’t thinking. Obviously. This,” he said pointing at Tim then Tony, “is a bad idea. If it doesn’t stop immediately, you will be off my team permanently. Understand?”

“Yes, Boss.”

Leaving Tim behind, Gibbs took hold of Tony and dragged him across the apartment, grabbing the jacket on their way out. Once they hit the street, Tony pulled toward his car, but Gibbs held onto him firmly.

“You’re coming home with me, DiNozzo. I have a couch with your name on it.”

“Why?”

“I think we need to have a serious talk about your future.”

 

~~~END~~~  
04-06-2013


End file.
